stick out my tongue
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: "Hey Natsu, have you ever had an affair with any of the girls you dated?" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "You mean sex?" NaLu. :-)


**Hey fanfiction lovers. I writing a new one-shot, and I typed this on my phone, so please ignore grammatical mistakes. Please review and favorite. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_stick out my tongue_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy was dammed, she was so dammed. Why the hell she was stuck in a fucking elevator with Natsu? Natsu, the most popular boy in her school. Why did she have to enter this damn elevator? Why couldn't she just took the stairs instead? No, she just have to take the elevator. It all started because Natsu, stalk her.

* * *

Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw a swarm of females around Natsu. Natsu was supposedly to be the most popular boy in Fairy Tail Academy. He plays in every sports there are, so he's quite active. His ex-girlfriend, Lisanna, is the goddess of the school. But it seems to Lucy that everywhere she goes, Natsu is there. As of right now, Lucy is in the coffee shop with her friends, and Natsu is there as well. There was always something about Natsu that Lucy hates. Oh yeah, he seems like he never had a problem. He's like a bowl of sunshine that you want to eat up. This annoys the hell out of Lucy. He annoys the hell out of Lucy. Lucy narrowed her eyes even further as she saw Natsu giving her a little wave. Lucy only glares at him which she receives a lovely smirk. Oh he is fucking dead meat to Lucy.

"Lucy, you're staring again," Cana said. Cana was one of Lucy's friend. She was funny, nice, pretty, intelligent, and she drinks. As of right now, she reeks with alchol, but the servants on the shop does not notice.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Cana, I'm only staring because he's an idiot."

Cana smirked playfully at the blonde. "Really Lucy, sometimes I wonder that you and Natsu would make the _sexiest_ couple." Heat spread across Lucy's cheeks, she cursed to herself that she was blushing.

"_Eh_, Cana you're crazy," Lucy retorts, "because why would I go out with an idiot. A guy that gets all the attention." Lucy pursed her lips, and glance at Natsu. He was currently chatting with his best buds. Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and Jellal. Natsu laughed at one of his friends joke, he looked over to Lucy. They held their gazes; Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin. She stuck her tongue at him. He smirked. She smirked. Cana was correct, Lucy and Natsu are a great couple.

Cana chuckled as she the two bicker silently to each other. She is now a hardcore NaLu shipper.

"Lucy, just go on a date with Natsu," Cana said, pleasantly. Lucy glowered her face at Cana, she earned a few giggles from Erza-_san _and Levy-_chan_. "Like I said, you guys would be the sexiest couple ever."

"I would never go on a date with Natsu," Lucy stated. Cana pouted at her. "I mean were totally diffrent, and did I mention that I hate him."

Cana did had a remark for Lucy, but decided not to say it. Cana as well, not just Natsu, found Lucy amusing especially her outburts.

"Now if you excuse me, I will be taking my leave now." Lucy said. She grabbed her coffee, her book bag, and her books. Her friends gave Lucy small little protests then wave her goodbye.

But little did Lucy know, Natsu eyes were followed her until she walked out the coffee shop. He didn't know why, but he followed Lucy. It was different than stalking, he was following her. He hid behind buildings, and trees. He was intrigued by Lucy. His curiousity about her is annoying as hell, but he will do anything to just meet Lucy. And he means anything, even if he has to follow Lucy.

* * *

Lucy smiled at the building. The building is her grandmother's hotel. Lucy was not rich or anything, her grandmother is rich. Her grandmother's hotel has five stars, which Lucy envy. Lucy saunters into the bulding.

"Hello Lucy, how are you today?" Sting asked. He worked at this hotel even though he was quite yoyng. He did develope feelings for Lucy a little while. But after that, he think of her as a little sister. Lucy had the urged to roll her eyes, for he was being so formal.

"I'm doing good Sting, is my grandmother here?" Lucy asked. She glanced around the hotel which were splatter with colors. Red, blue, yellow, green, purple, pink and many more. The hotel just feel so lively to Lucy. That is one of the reasons why she loves coming here.

"Yes she is, she's on the tenth floor," Sting said. He gave her one of his wicked smiles. Lucy smiled at him, and then walke towards the elevator. She pressed the "up" button. Once the elevator opens, she was greeted by many people who were just leaving the elevator. Lucy enter the elevator, pressed the tenth floor button, and the elevator closes. Lucy eyes went bloody shot wide as she the person who was in the elevator with her. He head a glimpse of pink hair.

"Natsu?!"

"Yo."

* * *

Lucy groans to herself. She was in the elevator with Natsu. She hates Natsu, so why is sje stuck with him.

"Natsu, why are you here?" Lucy asked. Despite the two's relationship, she was quite curious why he's here. Natsu furrowed his eyevrows.

"My uncle lives here."

"..."

"What?"

"Natsu, your terrible at lying."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"..."

"Okay, okay, I kinda of followed you here," Natsu stated calmly. He stared at Lucy who just blink. He waited until she could process what he was saying.

1...2...3

"_You fucking followed me here!_" Lucy shouted. She stared at him, was he a stalker or something? Why the fuck he followed her?

"Oh, I did not know that Lucy can curse."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"..."

"..."

The two glare at each other, and then there was a loud bang with the elevator. Lucy knew that bang all to well, please do not tell her-

"Uh, Lucy, I think the elevator is broken. So were stuck with each other. "

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

* * *

"So, can I call you Luce instead of Lucy?"

"No,"

"How about Luigi?"

"No,"

"Lucky Luce?"

"Nope,"

"Are you just going to say no to everything I say?"

"Yep,"

"Fine Lu-chan,"

Lucy gasped as Natsu call her that name. How in the world did he know that Levy usually call her that. Is he spying on her or something? He cannot just casually call her Lu-chan. Only her friends call her that, and he, is not her friend. Lucy hates him.

"You know Luce, I've been wondering..." Lucy jaw clenched as he called her "Luce." "... why do you hate me?"

Lucy stared at him. "What?"

"Why do you hate me?" Natsu asked, he fingered wih the hem of his black t-shirt. "Is it something I did."

Lucy didn't reply.

"Lucy,"

"Yes I hate you. You want to know why?" Natsu nodded. "Because your different. You seem like a bowl of sunshine, every girl worships you to your feet, and you never have any real problems. Your always so damn happy, and always give everyone a joyful smile. Well, Natsu, wake up because this is the real world. There will always be problems. There will always be mistakes that you cannot fix. You always seem like you understand, but you don't. This is why I hate you."

Natsu didn't say anything. His bangs covered his eyes, and Lucy could of sworn that his vain popped.

"Are you kidding me Lucy? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Lucy flinched at his anger. She never has seen Natsu this angry before, and she has to admit it. She was kind of scared.

"If you think that I'm a bowl of sunshine then you're dead wrong. My uncle past away about two months ago. My aunt is not in speaking terms to me because she thinks its my fault that my uncle died. My dad is in the hospital. My little sister, Wendy, keeps crying because my mother is on the verge to leave us. My life is pretty fucked up right now. I also have problems too, Luce."

Lucy stared at Natsu with shocked. She didn't knew that was happening to him. Maybe the reason why he's smiling is to brush away the problems. All this time she think Natsu was a asshole, she was the asshole. Everyone has problems.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu," Lucy said softly. Her voice was barely a whisper. She felt a tad bit guilty she said all those things. She was such a jerk. A freaking jerk.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu." She was so guilty that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Natsu, however, did not notice. Natsu scratch the back of his neck. He looked at Lucy; his eyes went wide. Erza is going to kill him. He is so fucked up. He is such a fucking idiot. He made Lucy cry. Oh fuck. He is so dead.

"Lucy don't cry,"

"But,"

"I was the one who was yelling at you. I should've never done that."

"I'm so sorry, Natsu."

"Its okay,"

"Hey, why don't we become friends?"

Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin which made Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Natsu, have you ever had an affair with any of the girls you dated?" Lucy asked.

The two friends were sitting on the elevator floor, beside one another. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

There was a spot of red that covered Lucy cheeks. "You know an affair?"

Natsu arched an eyebrow, and then smirked. He finally knew the meaning of the word.

"You mean _sex_?" Lucy was disturbed with king of topic of the conversation, but she cannot help it when she's curious.

Lucy nodded.

Natsu bit his lower lip, eyebrows furrowed. He smirked as he got an idea. Natsu's forehead laid on Lucy's. Lucy blushed a deep shade of red.

"You really want to know,"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu's breath fanned Lucy's creamy skin. His hot breath warmed her lips, and send chills down her spine. Now she could see why every female in town likes Natsu. It never occured to Lucy that Natsu was so sexy. His onyx eyes bored into Lucy's soul.

"Well, I'm not telling you," Natsu immediately pulled away from her. He smirk at her; he was very satisfied with his plan since he earned a shock expression.

Lucy pursed her lips, "you gosh damn pyro."

* * *

"Oi Luce, I think I may have a crush on you," Natsu said a matter-of-factly. Lucy stared at him in shock. Is he serious? No, he may be kidding. But Lucy's heart was just doing a little dance.

"A-Are you serious Natsu?" Lucy asked.

Natsu nodded.

"Why do you think I followed you here?"

"To annoy me,"

"No, I'm interested in you,"

Lucy bit the inside of her cheek. Is she dreaming again?

"So can I kiss you?"

What did just say? Did he just ask her permission to kiss her? She really was dreaming. Lucy pinched herself, nope she wasn't dreaming.

"Um...okay I guess," Natsu smiled at her. He leaned in close to Lucy, his hot breath tickled her skin. Lucy just keep getting goosebumps. Just as they were about to kiss, the elevator open.

"Uh, Lucy?" Lucy gasped in suprise as she saw Levy, Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna. Lucy blushed in embarrassment. Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips and then run off. Cana smirked. Lisanna awe. Erza was ready to kill Natsu because she heard that he made Lucy cried. Levy and Mirajane giggled.

"You damn pyro,"

But Natsu just stuck his tongue at her.

side note:** How was that? I know I have grammar issues, but like I said before, I was typing this on my phone. Sorry if they were a little OOC. Hope you like it. Review and Favorite please. Check out my other NaLu stories.**


End file.
